KP got Back
by FatBoySlim
Summary: An attempt with Ron,Josh, and Brick rapping "Baby Got Back" when they see KP


Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or KP. Sorry Sir Mix a lot if I  
f***** up our song  
  
Kim walked into school today with a new pair of pants from Club  
Banana, she hoped that she would get attention from Josh Mankey. As she walked went to her locker. She heard familiar music from some rap artist from the 80's-90's. She could hear Tara and Bonnie talking about her  
  
[Tara and Bonnie] Oh, my, god. Bonnie, look at Kim's butt. It is so big. *scoff* She looks like, one of those rap guys' girlfriends. But, y'know, who understands those rap guys? *scoff* They only talk to her, because, she looks like a total prostitute. I mean, her butt, is just so big. *scoff* I can't believe it's just so round, it's like, out there, I mean - gross. Look! She's just so ... black!  
  
[Ron] I like big butts and I can not lie You other brothers can't deny That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist And a round thing in your face You get sprung, wanna pull up tough 'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed Deep in the cargo she's wearing I'm hooked and I can't stop staring Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha And take your picture My homeboys tried to warn me But with that butt you got makes Me so horny Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin You say you wanna get in my Benz? Well, use me, use me 'Cause you ain't that average groupie I've seen them dancin' The hell with romancin' She's sweat, and wet, Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette I'm tired of magazines Sayin' flat butts are the thing Take the average black man and ask him that She gotta pack much back So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!) Has KP got the butt? (Hell yeah!) Tell her to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!) Shake that healthy butt! KP got back!  
  
(LA face with Oakland booty) KP got back!  
  
[Josh Mankey] I like 'em round, and big And when I'm throwin' a gig I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal Now here's my scandal I wanna get you home And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh I ain't talkin' bout Playboy 'Cause silicone parts are made for toys I want 'em real thick and juicy So find that juicy double Mankey's in trouble Beggin' for a piece of that bubble So I'm lookin' at rock videos Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like hoes You can have them bimbos I'll keep my women like Flo Jo A word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get with ya I won't cuss or hit ya But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck* Til the break of dawn Baby got it goin' on A lot of simps won't like this song 'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it And I'd rather stay and play 'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong And I'm down to get the friction on So, ladies! {Yeah!} Ladies! {Yeah} If you wanna role in my Mercedes {Yeah!} Then turn around! Stick it out! Even white boys got to shout KP got back!  
  
KP got back! Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Bonnie ain't got nothin' to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".  
  
[Brick Flagg] So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda My anaconda don't want none Unless you've got buns, hon You can do side bends or sit-ups, But please don't lose that butt Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role And tell you that the butt ain't go So they toss it and leave it And I pull up quick to retrieve it So Bonnie says you're fat Well I ain't down with that! 'Cause your waste is small and your curves are kickin' And I'm thinkin' bout stickin' To the beanpole dames in the magazines: You ain't it, Miss P! Give me a sista, I can't resist her Red beans and rice didn't miss her Some knucklehead tried to dis 'Cause his girls are on my list He had game but he chose to hit 'em And I pull up quick to get wit 'em So ladies, if the butt is round, And you want a triple X throw down, Dial 1-900-MIXALOT And kick them nasty thoughts KP got back!  
  
Kim looked at the boys at thought to herself, "I should wear these pants more often," she said smilng at the boys.  
  
Ron, Josh, and Brick looked at each other and all agreed one thing;  
that they should have brought a camera. 


End file.
